La Frase Tonta de la Semana
by WwRicanela-RockzWw
Summary: A veces el amor se equivoca.-Te gusto? Yo?- Dijo el azabache.-Q-que? N-no las cosas no son asi..-/Si el amor era curioso...Pero mas cuando la gente malinterpreta las cosas.


**_La Frase Tonta de la Semana._**

**_._**

**Autor:**

**_Black-Swan.._**

**_._**

_-Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazon de bombon que late._

_Nuestor amor sabe a chocolate._**_-_**

Chocolate,Jesse y Joy.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capitulo Uno: Piropos y de mas..._**

Era un simple paso a su infierno. Pero la revista lo decia y haci tenia que ser. Pero, como culpar a una chica tan timida que se sacrifica por el amor de su vida.

Seguro Hinata recurria a medios un cuanto drasticos, pero era la unica manera en la cual se podia acercar mas a su rubio. Como no tenia digamos amigas capaces de ayudarla en esto sin humillarla. El unico medio que podia encontrar eran las revistas viejas de su mama cuando ella era joven; simplemente por que Hinata no era capaz de comprar una de esas revistas juveniles donde lo unico que hallabas eran articulos de Justin Bieber.

Los pasos para una confesion eran simples. No, no para la timida Hyuuga Hinata. El tan solo pensar en confensar sus sentimientos a aquel rubio la haria caer en coma por el resto de su vida. Era sencillo el por que. Ella simplemente no podia.

Miro las viejas paginas de la revista, buscando por especificas paginas.

Los articulos eran sencillos, y los consejos sonaban bastante rasonables para ella. Hubo un articulo en especial que le llamo la atencion, ya que el consejo dado en el articulo era bastante original. Y parecia que las agallas de Hinata llegaban al maximo. Si seguia esos consejos, lo mas seguro era que seria mas facil confesar sus sentimientos.

-U-un buen paso para derrotar esos sentimientos que evitan que le confiese t-us sentimientos, es c-comenzar a coquetear con des-desconocidos.E-es mejor hacerlo con chicos sin interes. Ya que ellos te ignoraran, y no te l-lastimaran.- Hinata parpadeo, y sin pensar dos veces guardo las revistas en su mochila.-D-debo de hacerlo, por Na-naruto-kun!-

No estaba segura del todo, pero la unica manera de comenzar era por el chico mas helado de la secundaria. Y incluzo si el principe de hielo la rechazara, era solo practica para conquistar a aquel chico de ojos azules.

Hinata trago saliva cuando miro a un azabache de mirada aburrida solo comiendo, pero ella bien sabia que en poco tiempo las fans del Uchiha llegarian a rodearlo. Si queria practicar con alguien que no le importara sus sentimientos, Sasuke Uchiha era el correcto-el principe de hielo, el amargado atractivo, el don juan de el pueblo-Ese era el perfecto chico que ignoraria los piropos que recibia a diario.

Hinata solo seria una mas. Nada importante para el pelinegro.

Hinata saco una revista donde habia una lista de piropos muy conocidos, ella no tenia tanta imaginacion para crear algo como eso. Seria mas facil solo acercarse disimuladamente, estar a una distancia segura, decir el piropo, y finalmente retirarte como si nada. Si, eso seria todo. No es como si esto fuera algo serio.

La ojiperla camino nerviosamente, sosteniendo la revista con ambas manos. El Uchiha estaba distraido mirando al equipo de futbol jugando, mientras daba mordiscos suaves a su alimento, pasando la comida con lentitud...Si, el nisiquiera notaria que Hinata le hablara. Su voz era bastante suave, que el orila seria como un milagro. Simplemente debia de caminar, decir el piropo, y alejarse como si nada.

-A-aqui voy...- Se dijo mientras con manos temblorososas sostenia la revista, y leia algunos piropos.-P-ponle mayonesa a m-mi pa-pan...-

Sasuke masticaba su torta lentamente, cuando escucho una voz detras suyo giro su cabeza algo sorprendido. La chica que nunca hablaba le estaba preguntando si tenia mayonesa para prestarle. Also una ceja y Hinata lo miro, sonrojandose. El chico paso un trago de su comida y limpio su garganta para poder hablar.

-Espera...- Sasuke acerco su mochila y comenzo a buscar por algo.-Aqui tienes. Mayonesa.-  
Hinata miro el empaque de mayonesa y lo tomo. Era un fallido intento, y parecia que debia intentarlo de nuevo.

Miro un piropo mas, mientras que Sasuke volvia a masticar su alimento. Al parecer Hinata tenia que buscar algo mas atrevido, algo que Sasuke no mal interpretara...Incluzo si sufria una humillacion, Hinata estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

-E-en ese bolillo, s-si embaro mi mantequilla!- Sasuke volteo y la miro. -S-si tus nalgas fueran sa-sarten ahi em-embarraria mis huevos...-

-Disculpa?- Sasuke la miro.-Por que harias eso?-

Hinata miro como Sasuke cruzaba sus brazos, y la miraba algo molesto y confuso. La chica miro los piropos de nuevo y decidio intentar de nuevo. La pobre no se daba cuenta que Sasuke estaba cerca de saber lo que hacia.

-S-si tu fueras mi padre, m-mi madre dor-dormiria en las escaleras.- Sasuke la miro con ojos abiertos.-N-no bebi vino, n-ni casera, pero pensando en t-ti me cai de la escalera...-

Sasuke se levanto y la miro.

-Dejame ver...-

Hinata miro en horror como Sasuke le arrebataba su revista y leia el articulo.

-Como conquistar a tu amor platonico?Piropos?- Ojeaba la revista y miro a Hinata.-T-te gusto?-

-Q-que?!-

Todo habia resultado mal, este plan acabo en una terrible confusion...Sasuke Uchiha creia que Hianata estba locamente enamorada de el...Hinata tomo su mochila y corrio lejos, escondiendose del azabache. Los rumores no tardarian. Y su confesion hacia Naruto no funcionaria.

-N-no puedo creerlo...E-esto no lo plane.-

* * *

**Gracias por leer... Me llego la idea cuando mi papa nos conto una vez que lo retaron a besar a una chica fea que pudo ser mi mama, gracias a Diosito no fue asi. Pero despues de casi 12 años la mujer sigue detras de mi papi XD. Cuando mi padre le conto la verdad se enojo jajaja LOL...Mi famila se rio un buen.**

**Gracias por leer, besos.**

**Editare y pondre acentos si hay errores, soy una principiante en escritura.**

**Nos vemos, amigos~!**


End file.
